She's Not Mine, She's Yours
by BIGGERimagination
Summary: Sara and Nick learn to live with a psychotic mental teenager. Snickers. Chapter 1 was removed because it didn't fit the timeline. CHAPTER 9 UP!
1. Meeting Alena and Trip to See Dad

A/N: This song is Teenagers by My Chemical Romance. I happen to less than three it.

Thanks for all the reviews!! They make me happy. Not adding more until I get 10 reviews this time.

Disclaimer: Does it LOOK like I own CSI or MCR?! Alena is mine. No touchy.

* * *

**_13 years later _**

_Sara's POV_

It wasn't time for work yet, and Nick was working a double. I sat on the couch flipping through Alena's photo albums. There were so many pictures that made me smile, on of one year old Alena playing with the puppy version of Monster, Nick teaching Alena how to fly a kite at the beach, 6 year old Alena on Nick's shoulders at Disneyland, Alena beating me at chess, her first soccer game, her first band concert, and a picture of her now. She was dressed in a nice Abercrombie polo and wearing makeup. Then I heard it. Door slam then a thump.

"Mom, I'm home!!!"

My 13 year old daughter came into the living room. She had curly brown hair, which had grown an incredible length which was tied up into pig tails. She was tall, about 5'7". She was dressed INSANELY. She was wearing an orange tank top over a purple long sleeved shirt, long boy shorts, mismatching knee length socks, and mismatching Chuck Taylor converse. I lifted the picture of Alena all dolled up. "Hey Lenny, what happened?"

She scoffed then rolled her eyes. "Would you really prefer spending 100 dollars for two SKIMPY shirts and act like a total brat, bringing home guys like no tomorrow?" I don't know what kind of look I had on my face, but it must have been a surprised one. "I didn't think so, Mom."

"All right, I give. What do you want to eat?" I stood up, gave her a hug and put the photo albums back. I walked to the kitchen ready to make Alena her afternoon snack.

"Turkey sandwich! Oh, and some water. I'm parched." Alena walked to her room, probably to change into her pajamas. She liked to get comfortable when she got home.

"Len, don't change. We're going to go to the lab tonight." Alena ran out of her, grabbed her backpack and another bag.

"Okay let's go!" What was going on? She was never this excited.

"I've been taking you to the lab for years and you rarely get this excited. I know you like going but, what's going on?!"

"Well, Linds and I were going to decorate the break room, since it was almost Christmas and all…"

"Okay then, grab your sandwich, the other one is for your Dad. Get everything you need for your homework and let's go."

"Mom, even if I did forget something, you guys have everything I need at the lab."

I smiled as we got into the government issued Denali. I guess they don't mind crazy teenage daughters tagging along inside. Once I turned on the engine, some country song Nick had was playing.

"Ugh what is this country junk?" Alena said plugging her iPod into the stereo system.

"Hey, I happen to like your fathers' music. You should learn to like it."

My crazy teenage daughter is not crazy. She's insane. I don't understand how she can like music when all you hear is screaming. What the hell?! She actually understands them. It's crazy.

"It's okay Mom, I'll put it on something less screamishy." I could hear the iPod click when a few words started going with some guitar in the background.

**They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies and the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do **

Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip off your heads  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine

They said all teenagers scare  
The living shit out of me  
They could care less  
As long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

I honestly laughed my head off when I heard the lyrics. I usually don't but this one was a good one. Nick had to hear this.

"And this is funny because…?" Alena said with the death look.

"Well let's see, my teenager scares the shit out of me." I said to her giving her a smile.

"Yah, because I'll go around doing some senseless killing. Besides, I'd hide the body well since I grew up with two CSI parents."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Yes mom, because I have the capacity in my soul to kill someone."

She has a smart ass mouth. Nick always says she got it from me. I sure know why my mom hated me now.

_Nick's POV_

Of all things I got to do… I got stuck doing paperwork when I could've picked Alena up from school. The only thing keeping me sane was the picture of my beautiful daughter and my smokin' wife. The most recent one made me laugh; it was bring your child to work day, and Alena somehow got Sara to dress exactly like her. It was amazing how much they looked alike. I got so caught up in my thoughts I somehow didn't notice a brightly colored teenager sneak into the break room and tie my shoes together and sneak back out unnoticed. Yah aging does something to you. Then I saw a flash of long curly brown hair and a genuine smiley.

"Are you just going to sit there and gape at me or are you going to give me a hug?"

"You can come over here sexy." Little did I know my little angel was standing right behind Sara, completely hidden.

"You guys can flirt elsewhere." Smart ass. Too bad I can't resist hugging my little girl. So I got up, with my shoes tied together, took a step, tripped, and landed flat on the couch. Darn that girl.

"Dad, maybe you should get your eyes checked or something. It just so happens I couldn't get away with it when I was 5, but I can when I'm 13 and about three times bigger and dressed saying, 'Hi! Look at me!' It doesn't make sense." I tousled her hair and gave her a kiss on her temple.

"You got your Mom's mouth. Better keep it under control." I smiled and she walked to Catherine's office, knowing Lindsey would probably be there.

I sat on the couch, untying my shoes together when my wife sat next tome, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Did you miss me?"

"More than you know." And with that I gave her a kiss.

"It's nice to know you love each other, but save the baby making until there's no one around please." Damn her smart mouth.

"Oh please Alena. You're so dramatic."

"Don't you have a scene to process?! We're here for a reason…"

"Right. Let's go Nicky."

"Have fun Alena." I tousled her hair again.

"CAN YOU PEOPLE STOP TOUCHING MY HAIR?!"

She is so crazy.

* * *

A/N: Push the button. You know you wanna. It's grey and says "Go" then type: I love you. marry me.

Just kidding.


	2. Crashing Into Lindsey and the Secret

A/N: Lindsey and Alena are the same age. I kinda tweaked it for the story. Sorry /.

Disclaimer: I dont own CSI and i highly doubt i ever will. I also dont own panic! and The Village People. darn.

* * *

Alena's POV

I was walking over to the Aunt Catherine's office like I do almost every day I go to the lab. I ran into a couple people like Greg, who I ALWAYS talk to. I love making him give me piggy back rides. But today I just told him to burn me a new CD for me. He's my music source. I was skirting around the break room when someone fell completely on top of me.

"Tookie bookie!" Here she was. My best friend ever since I was born greets me by tripping on air and toppling on me.

"Hello to you to Linds." She was wearing something relatively normal, a pair of skinny jeans, a Panic! at the Disco T-shirt, and green converse that were written all over with a hole in the heel. Besides the clothes, she was a striking image of Catherine.

"Can you greet me any other way besides tripping on your own feet next time?"

"I know I just tripped on my own feet, but you cannot deny the fact that we're both pretty special." She smiled a dorky smile then went cross eyed. We sat on the ground giggling until Lindsey attempted to get up by sticking her leg out, which wasn't a good thing because Catherine, who came by busy reading a file, happened to trip on an outstretched leg. So much for being observant. She ended up in our little collection of people there on the floor. Lindsey and I burst into laughter. Catherine however, was not as pleased. She glared at Lindsey, knowing it was her fault.

"Sorry Mom…" Catherine got untangled from our small pile and hurried to her office.

"I told you to stay in the break room, Lindsey." She dusted herself off and walked to her office.

"Okay Lenny, let's get a roll on."

We took out our homework and started working. Working with Lindsey was never silent. We picked out a playlist on her iPod and stuck it into the speaker. We began chatting about current happenings at school and at the community center, which Lindsey and Alena hung out at quite a bit. When it got to the subject of the New Year's bash at the community center, Lindsey began to interrogate.

"Have you told your parents yet?"

"Not yet."

"Lenny, you're going to have to tell your parents SOMETIME soon that you're going to the bash with someone. I honestly don't think Brendon would enjoy being under the pressure of two, not one, TWO CSI parents."

"Uhm…"

"Oh AND there's the dress issue." Lindsey had that look on her face. Dad would kill me if I brought a boy home. I also bought a strapless dress for the bash which Dad stated as a "Hell no". Oh boy.

"How am I going to tell Dad? Mom honestly wouldn't mind, but Dad would MURDER Brendon. He would do a hell of a good job hiding it too. Oh, AND the dress." I was stressing. Bad. "I knew I should have gotten that halter."

"Yeah… little problem with the halter." We started giggling and said the next word at the same time… pretty loud I might add.

"CLEAVAGE!" We burst into laughter again.

We continued working on our science homework when Lindsey slapped me pretty hard. "What are we learning about in Science?" I gave a blank stare. "EMOTIONS!"

"So…"

"We have to do one emotion test with a test subject! This weeks will fight right in. Anger! Use it. You can say it's for homework." Lindsey was a genius. No wonder she's my best friend. We finished our last bit of homework then put the iPod onto Macho Man and started dancing like maniacs. So much I didn't notice my Daddy walk into the room, giving Lindsey and I a crazy stare.

"Did you guys finish homework?" We jumped at the sound of my Dad's booming voice. He turned down the music and looked at me.

"Sort of. I need to interview you and Mom for the last part."

"Can we do it over breakfast?"

"That would be fine." I gulped because breakfast was a few hours away. And I had to spill my guts to two of the best CSI's in Las Vegas.

* * *

A/N: I didnt get my requested amout of reviews. i was aiming for 10 and only got 7. so this time we're shooting for 10 again. got that peeples?


	3. The Confrontation and a Phone Call

A/N: Ok, im sorry i havent been able to update, that's only because ive been busy with school and vacation. So the dance title is going to keep changing and i am sorry. Ive also decided not to update based on reviews, although i do like them D. Ill just update when i have time.

Disclaimer: I don't own the people you recognize. What did you think?

* * *

Alena's POV

Dad made pancakes for breakfast like he always did on Saturday mornings. They are the best pancakes in the world, and I would always eat them up in about 5 seconds flat. But today I just kinda pushed them around with my fork.

"Do you want us to do whatever you need to do now Len?"

"Yeah… I guess…"

I went to get my notebook. My favorite notebook, the one I wrote all my notes, my doodles, my constant anger ventilation, everything went into this notebook. So I dragged it out, ready to get pummeled by a couple of the best CSI's in the state of Las Vegas. Couldn't they have just been something boring like a cubicle person?

"Okay, what I'm doing is going to ask you a couple questions. You don't have to answer in any specific way, you just have to answer honestly. I'm just going to tally down your emotional reaction to this. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds good."

Deep breath. Okay, here we go.

"What would you do, if I told you that I have a date to the Valentines Day dance at school?" Duck and cover… Mom smiled. Her brown hair bounced a little when she smiled. Why was she so happy? I can't say the same for Dad though. His face was turning as red as the strawberries that sat on top of my pancakes.

"You…date… WHAT?!"

"That's GREAT!"

They said that at the same time. Crazy how my parents even got together seeing how much different they really are.

"So who's your hot date sweetie?" Gosh my Mom embarrasses me even when no one is around.

"She doesn't have one. She's NOT going to this dance." I quickly scribbled both of my parents reactions then objected to my father's comment.

"Why NOT Daddy? I'm not a little girl anymore Daddy! Can I PLEASE GO?!" I gave him the face that he could never say no to. I'm so glad I figured that out when I was three.

"Nu uh. Not that face, I figured that out about 10 years ago, not gonna work."

"Nick, she's not 3. She's 13. She can handle a SCHOOL DANCE, there's going to be chaperones and teachers there to make sure nothing happens. Seriously Nick, this is only a middle school dance. I don't want her to be the science nerd sitting in the corner." Thank god for the Once Nerdy Mom.

Dad sighed. "It's not exactly the dance that I'm worried about, it's the boy."

"So who IS your date Lenny?"

I sighed. I really like him but, Brendon has been a friend of Lindsey's and me for a long time. Like since 2nd grade long.

"Brendon."

"Wait, Brendon…CURY? You mean the one you had a crush on in 5th grade?" Okay, I hope she NEVER brings that up again. I buried my head into my hands and groaned a little. "I'm guessing that's the right Brendon."

"I would like to meet him before you go to this dance of yours." I scribbled a little more notes for my project.

"Okay, I think that would about do it." Maybe I could just skip the whole dress issue. Mom knows, so maybe that would cover it.

"Wait Len, aren't you missing something you want to tell your father about that dress that we bought?" Damn. She ratted me out. I can love my mom, but she can be a total ditz sometimes.

"I would approve of any dress… unless it's strapless, is extremely short, or shows too much skin." I sort of looked down at my uneaten pancakes then suddenly popped a strawberry in my mouth then smiled. "Don't give me that, chew, swallow then tell me which one of the three the dress is." I started chewing slower which is not something my mom approved of. She gave me the death glare, which I am so glad that I learned how to do as well, could always use it sometime.

"Well, when Mom took Linds and me to go shopping, we stopped at Forever 21 to pick out some dresses for those rare times, Lindsey picked out a halter but mine was kind of different."

"How different?"

"Uhh, it's blue with a green sash around the belt area with green netting underneath. And it's… strap…less…" Once again, duck and cover.

"WHAT?!"

"Dad, it's not going to fall down, if you haven't noticed I grew boobs in the past year,"

"That's not what I'm worried about. When I was in high school, my date wore a strapless dress. Some one decided to pull a prank on her, they pulled her dress down. Complete humiliation. I really do not want that to happen to my little girl."

"It won't happen I promise."

"Well then, I allow you to go. Just don't do anything stupid."

"YES!!!" I ran up to my room and grabbed my new Motorola PEBL that my parents got me for Christmas and dialed speed dial 9.

"Yellow?"

"Okay Linds hold on a sec." I put her on hold so I could joint call with Brendon, Kaylee, and Molly.

"Hello?"

"Sup"

"HI!"

"Ok everyone here?"

Everyone said yes together.

"THEY SAID I CAN GO!" Collective screaming soon gathered. Then Brendon said something.

"I'm definitely looking forward to seeing Alena Stokes in a strapless dress."

"Oh Brendon, stop getting kinky thoughts." Lindsey bantered.

"I think he might have enjoyed the halter more." Kaylee jabbed.

"Ooh someone might've lifted their safety bar if Len wore that halter." Molly joked.

"Will someone tell me what was wrong with the halter dress you three are collectively talking about?"

The four of us then screamed into the phone really loud. "CLEAVAGE!!!!"

"You think you can keep it in your pants Brendon? My Dad is really not hot about any funny stuff going on. I mean, we're still in middle school. You wouldn't want your…parts to get chopped off." I could hear my best friends giggling, and my well… wouldn't say boyfriend… gasp a little at my comment.

"Hey guys lets leave the lovebirds alone." Linds knew just the right timing to click the conversation.

"Got it." Kaylee left.

"See you guys tomorrow." Molly was out.

"Just me and you now Alena." I smiled. "Are you still coming over so we can take a walk?"

"Yeah, I'm still coming. I'll be there in about 10 minutes."

"I'll see you soon Penguin."

"Same. Bye Bear."


	4. An Accident and a Kiss

A/N: OK i hate Keppler. I want grissom back Theres alot of me disliking Keppler in this so you have been warned. I have never broken my leg, so i really don't know how long it will take to heal so deal with me. I didn't do a very good job because my brain started to lose ideas near the end of the chapter. Lily knows what im talking about.

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never will.

* * *

Nick's POV

I can't believe it. My little angel, the one I would go to the park with and just push on the swing. She's so grown up now; going to dances… having dates… it's just unbelievable that it would happen to me so quickly. I mean, why does she have to grow up so fast?! Sara and I never even planned to have children until later, and Alena was just an accident. She knows that, due to the fact that we're still young. We married when Alena was 4 years old, still a ripe happy young age. I never expected her to start dating this early, due to the fact that I didn't want her to get pregnant just like I got Sara knocked up. I love Alena with all my heart, but this is just too soon for her.

"Nick, are you coming to bed?" Sara and I usually sleep on Saturday mornings due to the fact that we have night shift still after all these years.

"In a bit babe." I stood in the foyer, and saw that Monster, our 150 pound Labrador Retriever, and his leash were both gone. Alena was taking him for a walk. I was getting ready to walk to the bedroom when the phone started ringing.

"Stokes residence."

"Mr. Stokes, we need a hospital, Alena's been hurt! We're at the park near your house and you need to come right away!"

"Alena's been hurt how? Who are you anyway?"

"It's Brendon quick; I think she broke her leg!"

Alena's POV

After breakfast, I assumed Mom went to sleep when Dad took a shower. I left a note saying I was going to take Monster for a walk, knowing Dad he would let me go since he hates it when Monster takes a tinkle in the house. He did not know however, that I would be taking a walk with my big Bear. Brendon always drew little teddy bears when I passed him notes, and ever since fifth grade, I called him that. He recently started calling me penguin, due to the fact of how I walk, my feet tilting outwards slightly.

I hooked up Monster's leash, and we set out. Monster was a really well trained Lab. Dad really wanted him to be a good dog due to his size, since he was technically MY dog. As we started walking out, Monster was trotting regularly. We walked to Brendon's house which was not that far away, since he asked if he can join us for walks. I love Brendon's company, so I quickly said sure.

When we got to his door, he answered.

"You're a little early; maybe we can have a little picnic or something."

"Sure sounds fine."

We set out towards the park, hand in hand. Monster was sniffing plants and marking his territory. We had to stop and pick up his "excrement" as Mom called it. But other than that, walking in the park and talking with Brendon was the best thing I could do at that moment.

"How did Monster get his name?" He looked at me with his big gorgeous brown eyes.

"When I was about 5, just after my parents got married, my dad bought us a puppy. I screamed, 'MONSTER!!' when he jumped out. So I guess the name just stuck."

"You were scared of a puppy? You are a really brave girl Alena. I didn't think you'd ever be scared of a puppy…"

"Oh shut up, I was only five." He smiled then hugged me. I love his scent, it smelled sooooo good. I remember because I remember telling him about it when I went shopping at Pac Sun. Then suddenly Monster bolted. It was so sudden I dropped the leash.

"Brendon help!" I started running after him but he was so damn fast. He started running in the street and I guess my brain wasn't working because I ran in the street after him.

"ALENA STOP!" Then I felt someone knock me over and I heard a loud cracking sound and a really sharp pain in my leg. I heard the squeal of breaks, and the growling of Monster, I looked to the left of me and the pain in my leg subsided. Brendon Cury had just saved me from being run over by a car.

"Brendon," I looked and he was out. "Brendon! BRENDON!" I started crying, because my leg hurt so effin bad and my best friend was out cold.

"Oh my God! Are you ok?" The man came out and I looked at him. I knew who this guy was; he was the one replacing Uncle Gil.

"Keppler… Haven't you caused enough trouble already?" I hated this man, Mom was already talking smack about him.

"How do you know who I am?" Wow… what an observant guy.

"I am the daughter of the two best CSI's in town. And I happen to have obtained they're skills because I know what you have been doing." Besides the fact that my leg was starting to swell the size of a cantaloupe and my boyfriend (that's right. My boyfriend.) was knocked out cold, I still had the sharp skills.

"What are you talking about?" Eyes dilated. Liar.

"You, you were breaking into Aunt Catherine's house."

"What's your proof?"

"You are holding my best friends iPod. She is the only person I know that has tin foil around her iPod. You are also holding Aunt Catherine's camera. I've seen it so many times. And I know because that blue smudge on the side, that's my fingerprint from when we were Easter egg dying. So Keppler, I am going to get Uncle Gil back and by the way…"

"What?"

"THANKS FOR BREAKING MY LEG."

I started slapping Brendon, telling him to wake up, but nothing worked. Then I thought of my favorite Disney of all time. The one with my lullaby, the one that Dad sang to me all the time. Sleeping Beauty. I don't know what did it but I just did, I kissed him. I kissed him on the lips.

"I'm still knocked out; you're going to have to kiss me again." I did.

"Can you call my dad? I can't exactly reach my purse…" Brendon called my dad, and I told Keppler to give me all of Aunty Catherine's stuff and Lindsey's stuff as well. Keppler was busted.

After the whole scenario I told Dad about Keppler and Linds called me frantically looking for her iPod. Aunty Catherine BLEW UP at the poor guy, but of course he was the whole problem at the moment. Dad got Monster back, which was an easy task cause all you have to do is whistle, which I am totally incapable of. But Dad drove Brendon and me to the hospital. He carried me into the giant building and the doctors took me away. I told Brendon that he should get checked out as well, but he was stubborn and took some time to get into admittance. But anyways, the doctors said I broke my tibia, and said it would take a long time to heal. I wasn't really listening because I was still surprised that Brendon had just saved my life. The doctors asked what color I want my cast and I said just plain old white, and they slapped it all over my leg, the whole time thinking about Brendon. When I was done, they issued me some crutches and I crutched my way out into the waiting room where Mom ran towards me.

"Oh all you alright? Do you hurt?" Mom hugged me tightly, afraid I would fly away or something if she didn't hold tight.

"Mom…you're…choking…me…:"

"Huh?"

"CAN'T… BREATHE…"

"Oh." She let go if me, her brown eyes filled with fear.

"Where's Daddy? Where's Brendon?" She smiled knowing something I obviously did not know of.

"They're talking."

"About what?"

"You." Okay, that made me feel happy. "Your father approves Len." If I could have jumped up and down I would have.

"YES! Wait, why?"

"Because he saved your life."

"Just out of curiosity, what happened to Keppler?"

"He got fired for stealing Catherine's stuff. So Uncle Gil is going to be coming home early." I loved Uncle Gil. He may be creepy but I love him.

Brendon came out, looking fresh and happy. Dad was trailing behind him and I tackled him. "THANK YOU DADDY THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

"He saved your life. Not me."

So that was how I broke my leg. And it will stay broken for another 5-7 months according to the doctor. But I'll deal, because I have awesome friends, kick ass parents, and a very hot boyfriend.


	5. The Shoes and a Story

Sara's POV

(Two weeks after the accident)

It was a very rare day, one where we were all at home relaxing. Alena was sitting on the couch, elevating her club foot as Nick liked to call it, and attempting to scratch an itch with a chopstick. Nick was sitting on the couch, watching some forensics show. I was in the kitchen getting ready to serve some kettle corn but just watching them, I smiled at the sight of my small family. Nick was sitting on his favorite chair, while Alena lay on the couch scratching rigourously with that chopstick. I chuckled at the sight.

"What's so funny, Mom?" She said mid scratch.

"You look ridiculous clawing at your leg with a chopstick." She smirked.

"It really itches. I can't get it." I smiled. She was still attempting to scratch.

"CRAP! I DROPPED THE CHOPSTICK IN MY CAST!" Nick started cracking up. I myself continued smiling. Here I was, age 35 with a 13 year old daughter with a broken leg with a chopstick down her cast. Nick got some tweezers and pulled out that damn chopstick.

"Don't stick anything else down your cast. Got it?" Nick was attempting to sound mad, but I could tell that he was laughing inside hysterically. I was happy, that I had a nice family, not a very big one, but a happy one. I wanted to expand it slightly, maybe one more addition, but a thirteen year gap between children is a little much. Nick and I told Alena when she was old enough to handle the talk about her being a complete accident. It was easy, because Alena was smart enough to realize it too. She noticed the age gap between all of her friend's parents and us. I was only 22 when I had Alena, Nick was 23. I sat on the couch next to Nick and rested my head on his chest and just sat there, breathing in his scent. Alena just looked at us, looked at the ring on my finger, and then looked at us again.

"Just out of curiosity… how did you guys get married?"

"You mean how we DECIDED to get married, or what?"

"Yeah. Did Dad propose romantically or anything like that? I have time. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, so if it's a long story I have the time."

-----------

_Flashback_

Sara Sidle woke up feeling refreshed and happy. For some reason she felt like she needed to be happy, like something was going to happen today. She felt the other side of the bed cold and empty, which is not normal due to the fact she has lived with her boyfriend, and father of her daughter, for almost 4 years now. Instead, she found a single red rose in full bloom, with a note tied to it.

_**Good Morning Sunshine!**_

I took Alena to Catherine's house.

She's going to spend the night.

So we have the whole day to ourselves.

You might want to get dressed

You have a big day ahead of you

Sara Sidle sat on the bed cross legged, pondering what on earth Nick thinks he was doing. She followed his instructions and got ready for the day. She didn't have work tonight, and neither did Nick, so she figured he planned something for the two of them, since Alena was at Catherine's house. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, towel dried her hair, and stepped out of the bathroom. She found clothes laid out for her and another rose with another note.

**_Hi There Beautiful!_**

I see you got ready like I said.

I made you breakfast.

Couldn't stay long, though.

Had plans I had to deal with.

I'll make it up to you I promise.

Love you.

"Nick? Are you home?" Sara was becoming slightly disturbed. She did not hear the garage door open, or the front door. He picked out for her, a simple outfit. It was a purple t-shirt and her favorite pair of jeans. He picked out some shoes she told him about on their very first date. Sara called them her memorial shoes, Nick called them the shoes she'll never throw away. Her purple converse were her favorite pair of converse through high school and college, she could never bring herself to throw them away. She wore them that day and she never threw them away and never will. She tied her hair up in a ponytail and walked into the kitchen to see what Nick made for breakfast.

There was a set of secret Stokes pancakes, the one that he NEVER told anyone how to make, some fresh fruit, and orange juice. He made sunny side up eggs with toast and topped it off with a nice hot cup of coffee. Sara was astonished at how Nick did all of this, without her knowing. She noticed a red rose on Nick's chair. She thought to herself, "I'm going to have fun with this." Sara ate her breakfast before reading the next rose. She ate slowly, not wanting to rush through with any of this.

_**You may not know it, but you're extremely sexy.**_

I left you a present attached to this card.

I promise after you're done you'll see me.

I love you.

Have fun okay?

After Sara read the card, she saw that a gift certificate fell out. It was a gift certificate to a spa, a very nice spa. And the WHOLE PACKAGE was for her. She stood in the kitchen gaping, looking at the card. This card was expensive, probably a little more than 700 dollars. Nick really went far out today. He always did little things like this to make her day, but this one was out there. She shrugged it off and decided to drive to this spa and get primped and pampered.

When Sara entered the spa, she handed the gift certificate to the cashier. The cashier smiled, "Ahh, someone loves you." Sara laughed. She smiled, and thanked the cashier. Sara was sent to the massage first. She was so relaxed she fell asleep. She was awakened by the masseuse. The masseuse, whose name was Lynne, took her to the beauty salon section where she got a great pedicure and manicure. Sara sighed. She was extremely happy. She ended telling Lynne the story of her and Nick, how they met, and Alena. She talked about Alena a lot. Lynne just smiled and listened. When Sara was finished with her big spa treatment, it was almost 4 o'clock. She gave Lynne a nice tip. In return, Lynne gave Sara a rose. A red rose with a note attached to it. Sara was appalled.

"He came here?" Sara smiled.

"He's my brother." Sara laughed, because she didn't realize that Lynne's name tag indeed said Lynne Stokes. They hugged and laughed then Sara thanked Lynne again. She read the note carefully. It only held three words.

_**I Love You**_

Sara smiled and headed out to the car. She stuck the key in the lock and opened the door. She found a red rose but this one did not have a note. It had a simple white ribbon and on the end of the white ribbon was a ring. A silver ring with a simple diamond encrusted into it. Sara was in shock. She reached for the flower, but her sight was obstructed by a pair of big warm hands. She smiled.

"Guess who."

"God?" She placed her hands on his and pulled them off. She turned around to see the one and only Nick Stokes. She placed a kiss on his lips and said, "I will."

"Will what?"

"I will marry you." Nick smiled, the biggest smile that anyone could bear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that." Sara laughed, then screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I WILL MARRY NICK STOKES AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME!" When she turned around she saw a big sight. The whole night shift was there, along with Alena and Lindsey. Nick's parents were there also, as well as Lynne and his other sisters. Sara's foster parents and her brother. Sara blushed as she just screamed that she would marry Nick but didn't care because he was swinging her around and they were happy. She was happy. And they just created one big circle of happiness.

---------

Back to Sara's POV

I just told the story of how Nick proposed and Alena seemed intrigued. She didn't even remember that happening. What's amazing is Alena asked something incredibly silly, but I knew she would ask if I told her the story.

"Mom, you had converse?!" I smiled and then slipped into the bedroom real quick. I wrote all the dates that happened in those shoes. For example, April 2, 1993, I wrote the date and time Alena was born, because I was indeed wearing those converse when she was born. I brought them out, just so Alena could see.

"WOAH! THOSE ARE THE COOLEST SHOES EVER!" Alena took them carefully and read the writing closely. "December 3, 1997. Mom how come you didn't write what it was?"

"Because I remember."

"Okay then, what is… July 29, 1992?" Nick smiled. Remembering that day clearly.

"That's when found out I was pregnant."

"Mom, why's today's date on here?"

"Because, today I'm giving my shoes to you."

* * *

A/N: I LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER! And I wish i had those shoes. seriously. i would kill someone for those shoes. And i actually did get a chopstick stuck in my cast before. It was pretty funny. 


	6. Disobedience and a Midol

A/N: CRAP! I meant for this to be a Valentine's Day ficlet but... homework sucks. End of story. I have so much right now, and I don't even know why.

Thanks for all that reviewed )

Oh yeah. Sorry if I have any errors. I am prone to tyops. )

* * *

Alena's POV

"You're NOT GOING Alena. Deal. You'll have plenty of other dances. Besides, your leg is broken remember?" Dad was grounding me of the HOTTEST DANCE of the year. BECAUSE I HAVE A CAST?! Helloooo! I can STILL WALK!! Doesn't it mean if I can walk I can most likely dance? I had to point this out in my argument.

"Dad, the doctors said I can still walk! I mean, I can still wiggle around. See, I can still dance!" I said this while dancing to Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana.

"Did you get this garbage from Greg?" Dad said grimacing at my choice of music. But he didn't let his guard down. "Dancing is for girls with feet. Besides, your cast doesn't match your dress." I looked down. My cast was colored with blue and green sharpie, due to the fact that I couldn't find any of my other ones in my backpack. I looked at my dress, which was white with red polka dots. Then I looked in my hamper where one of my socks was dangling out innocently.

"Have I ever matched, Daddy?" I said this with the sweetest smile and the angel eyes I taught myself, which always worked amazingly well when I was younger.

"You're not going. Deal with it Len. Mom and I are going to dinner now. Don't do anything," I cut him off.

"What, stupid?"

"No. Don't do anything Mom wouldn't do." I rolled my eyes.

"Great. There goes half of my life."

"I HEARD THAT!" I heard Mom yell from her bedroom.

"Alena, just be good. Okay? Seriously. I don't want to come home to another crime scene."

"Well, if you let me go there wouldn't be another one."

"If you want, I'll let you watch TV in my den." I only pretended to be excited to get my parents out of the house.

"I can play your Xbox too Daddy?" He groaned.

"Yes, you can play my Xbox." I pretended again to be really excited again.

"We're going now. Be good all right?" Mom came in my room and kissed my forehead. "Be a smart girl, Alena."

"Good night Mom. Have fun at work. Night Daddy." I gave my parents a hug and they climbed into their car. As I timed it correctly, it was about 6:30. Awesome. Speed dial 7 here we go.

"Kaylee. Walk to my house in 10. I'm going to the dance."

* * *

Nick's POV

I was in the layout room when I heard a commotion in the DNA lab. I peered out into the hallway to see if I could get a better look. I could most definitely tell it was the voice of Sara doing the yelling. Ever since Alena was born, Sara has been so much mellower and laid back; she only yelled a few choice times after that. This was a rare time she blew up. And she was MAD. I decided to back away a few steps just in case I got caught into things.

"GREG! HOW COULD YOU! I ASKED YOU TO JUST PROCESS SOME DNA AND YOU DIDN'T DO IT! IT IS NOT THAT DIFFICULT AND I SWEAR I WILL STRANGLE YOU IF YOU DO NOT GET IT DONE IN THE NEXT 5 SECONDS!" I never saw Greg move faster in my life. He scurried around the lab processing Sara's evidence when all of the sudden, she starts bawling. Crying so hard, like when we found out Sara was pregnant with Alena. She was crying her heart out onto Greg. She was hugging him and crying onto his shoulder and Greg was giving confused but comforting words. Sara excused herself to the bathroom and I walked in.

"Hey Nick, you might wanna go get some Midol or something for Sara…"

"What happened? She sounded pretty mad Greg, what did you do to her?"

"Nothing! I was busy processing some hairs that Grissom asked me and I just didn't get to hers yet! Happened to you all the time right?"

"Yeah Greggo, but why'd she get all upset? Why is she crying at the moment?"

"I told you. She needs a Midol." I sighed and walked to the locker room wondering what on earth has gotten into Sara. She seemed fine when we left the house. What on earth could be going on? I sort of walked into the locker room at the wrong time.

"…really weird mood swings. I couldn't control them."

"Are you sure Cat? I mean… I couldn't… I mean I could it's just…" Sara looked over at me and then her face fell. "HOW MUCH DID YOU HEAR?!"

"Relax. I didn't hear anything. Are you okay? Should we go home?"

She sighed a long sigh. "No Nick. I just need to think for a little bit."

She walked out and left me sitting there when I got a call on my cell phone.

"Daddy…Can you pick me up from the dance…and can Mommy come too…"Alena was crying. I can tell.

"Alena. Why did you leave home? Hold on I'm coming."

I left the office with the concerns of both my wife and my daughter. I told Sara and she immediately came with me. She was a little spaced out but I knew she would be okay. Both of them would be okay.

* * *

Alena's POV

Kaylee came at promptly 6:45, and the dance was at 7 so we were definitely making good time. I grabbed my purse and Kaylee and I were walking towards school.

"Does Brendon know you're coming? Cause I thought you told him you couldn't go."

"I kind of want to surprise him. Besides, he knows I would do something like this anyway."

"Knowing you? PAH! Your parents probably have no clue where you are right now."

"Hey. I'm going to this dance. I wouldn't not go. It's valentines day anyway."

"Whatever, I just find it difficult to dance with a 10 pound foot."

"You're not the one wearing it. I can walk as you can see. Gosh."

We spent the rest of the walk talking about school, boys, shopping, planning the next outing, sleepovers, and a ton of other stuff girls talk about. The dance was one of the best ever. They played awesome music. Most of it was hip hop because we don't have enough rockers at our school to balance it out, but they did play a few rock songs occasionally. I was excited, because the last slow dance song we played was MY song, my slow dance song. The song I always dreamt I would dance with one special guy with. I searched the cafeteria (yeah, we have our dances in the cafeteria) for my one special guy to surprise him. I haven't seen him all dance and I would love to find him and dance with him. But Kaylee, Molly, and Lindsey all appeared in front of me and said the same thing.

"Brendon Cury is an asswipe. Alena don't look for him." They were surrounding me, so I couldn't go anywhere.

"Guys, I really need to find him. You know how important this is to me."

"No, Alena. Listen. Brendon came here with another girl. I think you know her. Her name is Jessica Henderson." Molly had a serious look on her face.

"She was all over him." Kaylee was serious too.

"Len, seriously. If you find him, I hope you kick him so he doesn't have any kids." All of them were looking at me. I was pissed off.

"Let me go guys. If what you say is true then I'm going to find him."

They looked at each other then let me go. I searched the cafeteria again and I found him. I found him lip locked with the school slut.

"BRENDON CURY YOU TWO TIMING BACK-STABBING BASTARD I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!" I went up to him and kicked him, with my casted foot, right where guys fear to be kicked. He cringed, screamed, and then went down. Whatserface had the nerve to slap me. I stepped on her toe. With my casted foot. I bet it hurt but I couldn't face it. I started crying and I went outside. Kaylee, Molly, and Lindsey went to have a talk with Brendon and came out to comfort me. I was on the grass. Just sitting there on the grass crying. I called Dad's cell phone and told him to pick me up. I wanted Mom there too because I knew she had experience with this type of stuff. In a matter of time, my little make up that I had on was smudged; my dress had grass stains, and my friends around me. They were the best friends ever.

"Alena what happened?" Mom saw me on the grass and came up and hugged me. Kaylee, Molly, and Lindsey all got picked up. But sitting on the grass getting hugged by Mom was all I really needed to feel better.

* * *

Sara's POV

I've been through some shitty guys in my life time. I didn't think any of them would hurt my little girl. Alena was so innocent and so young; she had a reason to make this mistake. We sat on the grass for sometime until Nick carried Alena to the car. She was still crying by the time she got home. So I did what we did on the grass at her school, I just cradled her until she stopped crying. Whenever I see Alena cry, I have the urge to cry as well. So here I was in the middle of the living room floor crying with my thirteen year old daughter crying in my arms.

"Mom… he is such a…"

"I know Lenny. I know. It's okay. I've been through my share of shithead guys too." She laughed, because I rarely used this kind of language around her. I was only trying to make her feel comfortable.

"What did you do when something like this happened?" She looked up at me. She was actually wearing a little bit of makeup, I could tell from the mascara streaks on her face.

"Well, what I usually did was cry, grab a pint of Ben and Jerry's, then call your Dad."

"You called Dad after a bad date???" She looked at me surprised.

"I always talked to your dad about everything. Even before we started…" I was cut off by my own thoughts. We didn't really date we just had a… one night thing that became a lifetime thing.

"Started doing it?" Alena started laughing. "Mom, I know. You and Dad never meant to have me. I get it."

"Good. Do you want some Ben and Jerry's?" I walked to the freezer getting ready to grab the pint of ice cream that Alena always kept in the freezer whenever her monthly visitor came.

"No. I think I'm just going to go to sleep."

I hate seeing my daughter this sad. She always made me smile but then something churned in my stomach, I felt sick to my stomach, and before you know it, my dinner was upchucked into the toilet. What a great way to end my day.


	7. Bad Spaghetti and Microphones

A/N: This has been by far the most fun chapter to write. As you might know, Alena is based off me so I have integrated many friends into my story. And Molly is just one of them. Molly is not her real name. Read her story. Its called Same Here and its under Bill Nye. Don't ask why.

* * *

Alena's POV

"Mom, you're the one who told me to make dinner!" I patted Mom's back as she hurled over the toilet.

"Alena, next time I say that, I mean to order pizza." I felt so bad. I made spaghetti…or what LOOKED LIKE spaghetti.

"Sar, I have some ginger ale and crackers. You'll feel better." Dad saw the look on my face. Mom had been throwing up all night and I could hear it since her bathroom is down the hall.

"Mom, if you had DAD teach me how to cook, you would feel a lot better." She gave me the death eye. I backed away.

"Alena, go in your room. I have to talk to your mother." I sighed, and walked to my room.

I plodded to my room and opened my laptop. The familiar "You got Mail!" plodded on. I clicked my email. I read down the list, Brendon Cury, Brendon Cury, Brendon Cury, Martha Remington… "FREE BREAST ENHANCEMENTS!" Hah. No thank you. Brendon Cury, Brendon Cury. UGH! He would NOT stop emailing me.

Molly Pop: Hey love

Lenny Bear: Mollypop. I'm making my mom barf up her dinner.

Molly Pop: Double You Tee Eff?

Molly Pop: Ohmygaw

Molly Pop: what the hell did you make?

Molly Pop: try spaghetti next time.

Lenny Bear: …I made spaghetti…

Molly Pop: you dork. Go give your Mom some club soda or something.

Lenny Bear: Got it. Brb.

I stepped away from my laptop and plugged my ear buds in my ears singing to Thnks fr the Mmrs by Fall Out Boy. I walked to the kitchen and opened the freezer. I glanced at the two pints of Ben and Jerry. I glanced at the calendar. The Chunky Monkey should be gone by now. It's like clockwork. But I saw both a Chunky Monkey AND a Half Baked. That's not right… Oh well. I probably made Mom barf so much she forgot to eat the ice cream for her monthly feel good. I grabbed mine, knowing it would make my cramps go away. Then I grabbed the club soda from the fridge.

"Mommy? Are you thirsty?" I went into my parents' room to find Mom reading a forensics journal. "I have so club soda for you." She smiled at me. Her brown hair was in a messy ponytail, then a light bulb popped into my head.

"A club soda would be nice." She continued reading when I ran into my room to grab a couple of things then I saw IM's on my laptop.

Molly Pop: LENNY MA BOB!

Molly Pop: COME BACK!

Molly Pop: grr. You totally leave me alone, for like, EVER. Beezy.

I giggled out loud.

Lenny Bear: Relax. I just went to go talk to my mom. Besides, I was only gone for like…3 minutes.

Lenny Bear: I'm gonna go talk to my Mom, I'll be back.

Before I left my room, I grabbed a couple of things. I grabbed a cushy pillow, some hair ties, and my manicure set. I grabbed Thomas, my yellow iPod speaker, which was conveniently shaped as an owl. I entered my parents' room and realized Dad was still in the den. "We're doing girl's stuff tonight Mom." I ran to the den real quick. Dad was sitting on his computer doing some bills. "Dad, Mom and I are going to do some girls stuff. Don't intrude okay?" He smiled at me.

"Okay. Your mom will be happy that you're doing this for her." I smiled.

I walked into the room with all of my girl stuff. "Get out of bed Mom, we're going to do what girls do." She looked at me with a confused look. "Okay Mom, I'll lay it out for you. I was planning to brush your hair and give you a pedicure or a manicure." She smiled really big. We popped in a chick flick, and watched it in their bedroom, since Dad insisted on having a TV in their room. We watched How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days, since that is one of the two chick flicks that we own. I painted my Mom's nails a bluish green, since that is the only color shades that I have. Mom was smiling as well, I could tell she was having a good time, because I have been locking myself up in my room and not coming out only to eat and to go to the bathroom. I really enjoyed just talking to Mom and hanging out with her like this. I can tell she did too.

"Your hair needs brushing Mom. It's so tangled!" I sat there brushing my Moms hair. I learned that almost every woman has a strange fetish, we enjoy having our hair brushed. I got out my flat iron, and straightened her hair. "Mom, you always straighten your hair WAY TOO MUCH! It looks like you staple gun it to your head."

"Stapled it to my HEAD?!" She laughed. "I never thought of it that way."

I left the bottoms of her hair slightly curly, to keep it from looking less stiff. "How does that look?" She looked in the mirror and smiled.

"I love it Lenny." She was tired, I could tell. After the movie was over, I let Mom rest. But she barfed some more before going to bed. I brought her some saltines and another club soda before going back to my room. I checked my laptop when I got to my room.

Molly Pop: Lenny BEAR! COME BACK!!!

Kaylee Gator: OMG LEN GET YOUR BUTT ONLINE!

Weeping Willow: boo!

GOSH! They don't leave me ALONE! I can't talk to all of them. I'll call them.

speed dial 7

"Kay? Can you call Molly? I'll call Linds." I put Kaylee on hold and dialed Lindsey's cell phone number.

"Linds here."

"Molly present!"

"Kaymabob is here too."

"All right we're all here."

Kaylee asked, "Why'd you call us."

"My Mom has been acting weird."

"Weird as in how?" Lindsey asked.

"She's been barfing constantly."

"Well no derrr. You fed her what you pass as spaghetti!" Molly retorted.

"Wait, Len, you COOKED?!" Kaylee asked.

"Yes, I cooked. Okay, she shouldn't be barfing this long. And she hasn't eaten her Ben and Jerry's yet."

"What does that mean?" Lindsey asked confused.

"That means she hasn't started evolving yet."

"What?"

"SHE HASN'T HAD HER PERIOD YET YOU STUPID!"

"Ohhhh…"

"Wait. What does that mean." I rolled my eyes at the conversation of my friends. It was like this almost every time we had a joint call.

"I don't know what it means guys."

"Ohh ohhh. Sounds like your Momma might have a slight preggers syndrome!" Kayle laughed.

"I highly doubt that. She just might be having trouble at work. I admit that spaghetti was disgusting. So I think the spaghetti screwed up her digestive system."

"If you really want to know Len, you should hook up your microphone system that you worked on at that stupid science camp that your parents made you go to last year." Molly suggested.

"Molls. You're a genius, it's almost time for them to go to work. I'll set it up then."

"Okay meeting adjourned."

"Thanks for the help guys."

"BYE!"

I hung up the phone sitting on my bed cross legged, pondering. What would life be like with a little sibling? I'm so used to being super spoiled. I looked around my room, I had an iPod, an iHome, a laptop, a TV, a snowboard, a digital camera, and really, anything else that I could have asked for. I would have to get used to waking up in the middle of the night. Why am I thinking so far ahead. Gross. I just realized my parents would've had to…I'd rather not think about it.

"Lenny, Mom and I are going to work. Go to bed soon allright?" He poked his head into my room. "Good night sweetie."

"Night Dad. Don't die tonight. Tell Mom to take it easy okay?"

"I'll tell her. I'm sure I won't die tonight. Have a good night sleep. I love you."

"Love you too Dad."

They left the house and they pulled out of the drive way. Sweet .Time to set up the microphones. I walked into my parents' room. I loved their room, it's so big and spacious. I could rock out and not get hurt. It makes me happy. But back to the matter at hand. I placed the wireless microphone on the back of their headboard, on the underside of the end table, behind the faucet, under the towel bar, and the closet door. I tested every microphone. Each recording went IMMEDIATELY to my laptop. Pretty sweet huh? All of my high techyness came from partially Greg, and mostly that stupid science camp they forced me to go to in the summer of 7th grade. Gag. But that was okay, there were some hot counselors there. I checked my laptop and saw that is was working. Due to the fact that I left the faucet on to see if the sink one was working. Lame summer camp totally pays off sometimes.

Molly Pop: When do I get to meet the hot DNA tech?

Lenny Bear: OMG MOLLS! I don't know. How do you know he's hot??

Molly Pop: Lindsey.

Lenny Bear: You two are crazy. He's like 20 years older than you.

Molly Pop: Len. Do you REALLY think I care? C'mon.

Lenny Bear: True. Okay, we'll meet him tomorrow. Then you can help me with the voice recordings from the cool microphones I made at camp.

Molly Pop: Dear GOD Lenny. You really ARE a science nerd, despite efforts to restrain the geekdom from your parents.

Lenny Bear: Well, fine. It's in my blood to love science. Whatever. Do you think they'll find the microphones?

Molly Pop: Ha, no. They're married. They're not gonna be paying any attention to things like that. For all we know…

Lenny Bear: You idiot. They get paid to notice things. Does CSI ring any bells?

Molly Pop: Okay, touché. But, still. That's when they're getting paid. When they're home, they have to worry about other stuff. Does KIDS ring a bell?

Lenny Bear: More like KID. Only child. Just cause you have an older brother doesn't mean everyone else does.

Molly Pop: Okay. Fine. Still. I doubt they'll notice. They're gonna be coming home after a long day. They won't.

Lenny Bear: Whatever you say. Okay. Going to bed now. Good Night. Meet me at Jamba Juice tomorrow after school. You can meet Greg.

Molly Pop: pelvic thrust YES!

I laughed then turned off my computer. Tomorrow was going to be a long day of school, knowing a very important conversation would be recorded right onto my laptop.


	8. Accidents and Greggo

A/N: Half of this chapter was written by my buddy. You should read her story. It's called Same Here. And its in bill nye.

Another fun chapter. Fits and giggles in this one. I wrote this at like 12:00 AM. 52 INCHES! HOLY SHIT!

* * *

Alena's POV

School could NOT go by any slower. When the final bell rang I bolted out of the classroom. I bolted through the door of Jamba Juice after school, my eyes darting around, looking for Molly.

There was a flash of neon pink and blue, and suddenly, I was being tackled by a teenager who obviously didn't know her own strength.

"WHAT THE HELL, MOLLY?" I yelled, pushing a pair of arms off of me.

"LENNY! Can I meet him now? That's been the only thing powering me through the day. C'mon now." I sighed a big sigh.

"Okay, let me order a smoothie. You're gonna have to help me carry everyone's Jamba Juice."

"Who else's are you carrying?"

"Mom, Dad, Grissom, Catherine, Lindsey, Warrick, Greg, Archie, Doc Robbins, Hodges, who's freaking picky and wants me to list off some stupid crap about soy protein, Brass, Dave, and maybe drop one off for the secretary. I can never remember her name."

"I hope they all gave you cash. That's gonna be fucking expensive. What kind of smoothie does Greg get?"

"Berry Lime Sublime. I can list everyone else's if you want."

"I'd rather not."

"All righty."

The cashier saw me and said, "Ordering for the whole bunch?"

"Oh yeah." I replied. I've been making Jamba runs lately for everyone due to the heat.

"All right Alena. Tell your dad I said Hi."

"Thanks Aunt Judy."

Molly and I carried the four carriers and the two Jamba juices in our hands AS WELL AS two 459348609583960 pound backpacks. Okay I'm exaggerating but they're heavy. I walked in and passed Judy (the secretary. I saw her name plate) her Strawberry Nirvana. I walked into my mom's office and we dropped off her Peanut Butter Moo'd. Which was weird because she hates peanut butter. Anywhoo. We dropped of our backpacks and continued with our drop off. I plopped Dad's Mango a Go Go onto his desk and left him a sticky note. I continued on to Grissom's office where he was waiting.

"Grissom." I said softly. He didn't turn. "Grissom." I said more firmly. He still didn't turn. "GIL GRISSOM!!!" He finally turned.

"Ah, Alena. How good to see you." I saw he was examining some kind of bug in his hand. Gross.

"I have a Banana Berry for you."

"Did you know that bananas actually-"

"Uhh. I got a lot more to deliver so I'll be going now."

I continued on. I gave Archie his Tahiti Green Tea. I plodded on with Molly trailing behind me.

"Are we meeting him YET?!"

"Chillax. We'll get there."

"GUYS!" We turn around to see Lindsey trampling toward us. "SWEET! JAMBA JUICE!" She grabbed her Caribbean Passion and ran off.

"Uhm. You're WELCOME!" Ha. Whatever. I continued walking into Catherine's office. I placed her Peach Pleasure on the desk. ONWARD SIR FREDRICK! Okay, next was the morgue. Well, not really. I told them I was leaving theirs in the break room. Lastly was Warrick and Greg. They were both in the break room now.

"Ugh. Are we THERE yet?"

"YES! SHUT UP NOW!"

"I hear a young Stokes child with a Jamba Juice for me. Who's your friend?" Greg asked curiously.

"Hiiii! You must be Greg, right? Haha, funny story about that, cause, you know, I, um—," Molly was babbling.

"This is Molly. Berry Lime Sublime for you Greg. And a Raspberry Rainbow for Warrick?"

"Yup. That'd be mine."

"Okay…"

"And then, Lindsey called me, and she's like, you HAVE to meet Greg! And so I say, um, I—,"

"Molly, why don't we calm down a bit?" I poked her in the side.

Greg leaned over and whispered to me, "Is she always this hyper?"

"No. She was excited to meet you."

"So then, I just told her, NO WAY, and then I just tried to ignore her. So yeah. How old did you say you were?"

"Uh, I didn't but I'm 28." Greg said suspiciously.

Molly leaned over to me, putting her hand over her face, obviously telling me a secret. "See? That's not bad!"

I whispered back to her. "He's twice your age!"

"Well, he's hot, so it's okay." As if that was the end of the problems.

"That's not gonna solve anything."

"Secrets don't make friends guys." Greg said to us suspiciously.

"Sorry. We were discussing about how Molly claims how hot you are."

"Can I see your test tubes?" Molly asked.

Greg laughed and pulled out a test tube. "Happy?"

"Oh my god, no I was talking about—," I covered her mouth before she said anything else.

"We'll be going now…"

Molly turned to me. "I think it might be worth it to actually commit a crime, just so he'd talk to me more."

"Allright, now that we met your lover boy, can you help me with my problem at home?"

"Only if we get to casually walk past the DNA lab one more time before we leave, capiche?"

"We have to pass the DNA lab to get to my Mom's office so yes. We can."

"Sweet. Len, he's GORGEOUS! Why did you never tell me about him? I had to hear it through Lindsey!"

"I'm sorry. I just find it hard to find my babysitter hot. He baby sat me ever since I was in diapers."

We walked back past the DNA lab to see Greg again. She pretended not to look at him, while Greg gave me an exasperated look over my shoulder. "Did he look at me? What did he do?"

"He looks exhausted. Long day of work I'm guessing."

"I could totally go in there and make it better," she aid, suggestively. What a whore.

"Whatever. Were going to my house. I really want to hear what they said."

When we got to my house, I sneaked into my parents' bedroom. Every microphone was still there. They didn't find them. SCORE! Okay time to listen to the recordings. I gave one ear bud to Molly and I kept one in my ear. The noise started around 10 am.

"Nick, I don't feel good."

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't been…normal."

"I still don't get what you mean."

"Mood swing. Vomiting. SKIPPED PERIOD."

"Holy shit! Not again, Sara! I thought we—," Dad exclaimed.

"Well Sherlock, it broke."

"Did you take a test?"

"Yes."

"What did it say?"

"Uhm…"

"SARA WHAT DID IT SAY?!"

"Positive…"

"Did you do it right?"

"I can pee on a stick, Nicholas."

"Well…okay. Keep it quiet with Alena. She'll freak out." And yes. I was freaking out.

"What are we supposed to do? There would be a 13 year age gap." This was mom.

"Sara, did we really mean to have Alena?" I hated when they talked about me like that. I can talk about myself like that but they can talk like that about me.

"No…"

"Well, we just have to go through with it."

"She's going to flip."

NO KIDDING! I thought. Molly was sitting there biting her nails.

"Where are we going to put the nursery?"

"We'll deal with that later."

I closed my laptop. My answer was solved. When were they going to tell me? I hated this. HATE IT! I'm excited for a sibling that I've wanted for like…ever but now it's kind of late. When I'm eighteen, my little sibling is only going to be five. I almost sound like I'm adopted or something. COULDN'T THEY HAVE USED A DAMN CONDOM THE FIRST TIME?!? Ugh. Stupid accidents. Kids in the back seats cause acciedents. Accidents in the backseats cause kids. I have yet for them to tell me. I kind of figured it out by myself, but I hate being the end of the loop.


	9. Flirting and a Guilty Pleasure

A/N: Okay, I forgot to explain that Sara and Nick are the same age they are in the show. They had Alena REALLY EARLY due to a one night stand AHH! But I'll get to that later in the story. Also Alena's name is pronounce Uh-len-uh. Not Uh-layn-uh. nu uh. Uh-len-uh. Had to clarify that for you.

* * *

Sara's POV

Work was tiring. Triple homicide, but the bad guy was sloppy so we had a lot of evidence and locked him up right away. I have been exhausted, due to the baby and the work. The add on of teenager does not help my situation, and yes I have been moody. The attitude I got when I first opened the door was not exactly how I wanted to be greeted.

"Did you even bother telling me anytime soon?" That was my greeting when I walked into the house. She stood there weight shifted on one foot, arms folded. The typical teenage pose.

"What Alena, what didn't I tell you?" I sighed, exasperatedly.

"That you happen to have my younger sibling GROWING IN YOUR WOMB right as we speak…Did it slip your mind?"

"How did you…? Never mind. You probably figured out somehow. Where's Dad?"

"Dad's at the store. How come you didn't tell me Mom? This would affect me as much as it would affect you!"

I sighed. "Alena, we just found out. We were going to tell you when you came home from school."

"Well in that case…" Then she started screaming happily then dropped to her knees and pressed her ear to my stomach.

"Len, what on EARTH are you doing?!"

"Shh. I think I can hear it." I laughed.

"You're not going to hear it babe. It's only 3 weeks along." I patted her head, which was still impressed onto my stomach. The front door opened, and Nick chuckled at the site that was in his foyer.

"You two need a room?" He laughed again.

"Shh. Dad I'm trying to hear the baby!"

"That's great. It's only the size of a peanut Lenny. Can you help me with the groceries?"

"NO! I wanna listen."

"Alena Michelle Stokes. Go right now. You can listen to the baby later. In 9 months your not gonna want to hear it anymore." I was happy, but sort of flustered. She went to help Nick with the groceries and I flopped onto the bed. Within minutes, the two came in with the rest of the groceries. Alena went back into her room and Nick came in our room.

"We had a long day today. I'm sure you need a foot massage or something."

"You're just trying to butter me up aren't you?"

"Maybe I am. What if I'm not?"

"Well just so you know I can't get pregnant when I'm already pregnant."

"I heard sex is supposed to be healthy while you're pregnant."

I heard a disgusted scream from Alena's room. "EWW! I CAN HEAR YOU!!!!"

"How can she hear us? We're halfway across the house!" She ran in scrounged through our room and ripped off what looked like tiny black squares from hidden spots in our room.

"What on EARTH are you doing?!" I asked her.

"I'm giving you your privacy back, that's what I'm doing." Then she ran back into her room.

"What the hell…" Nick got up and went to Alena's room. I didn't bother so I just fell asleep on the bed after the long day at work.

Alena's POV

After I helped Dad with the groceries, I popped back into my room to listen to music from my laptop. I started listening to Bonnie Taylor Shakedown 2K4 by hellogoodbye then started head banging. It's just my thing to do. Then all of the sudden the voice recorder program popped up. It immediately starts playing the voice recording so I heard everything they were saying.

"We had a long day today. I'm sure you need a foot massage or something." Ugh.

"You're just trying to butter me up aren't you?" I could tell Mom was smirking.

"Maybe I am. What if I'm not?" Groan.

"Well just so you know I can't get pregnant when I'm already pregnant." Um…

"I heard sex is supposed to be healthy while you're pregnant." EWWW!! I screamed then ran into their room with my eyes closed. I HAD to get the microphones out. I ran in there and only opened my eyes to a little slit to see if I picked out the microphones.

"What on EARTH are you doing?!" Mom asked me.

"I'm giving you your privacy back, that's what I'm doing." I spat back at her with my eyes still closed. I ran back into the room and flopped onto the bed. Thank goodness I didn't put them on three weeks ago.

Nick's POV

It's been a creepy fetish of mine to watch my wife and my daughter sleep. When Sara fell asleep I sat there watching her. Her hair fell across her face and her hand was placed protectively over her stomach. I brushed the hair out of her face and laid my head against her stomach, and I started talking to my baby. I did this when she was pregnant with Alena too.

"Hi baby. It's daddy talking to you. I can't wait to hold you, a rock you. Your big sister is excited too. We can't wait for you. You're not even born yet and people love you like heck." I kissed Sara's stomach then walked into Alena's room.

Alena's sleeping was no where near as graceful as Sara's. Alena had her ear buds in, and her hair was still in a messy ponytail. Her hands were sprawled out and her legs were tangled in the blankets. It made me chuckle a little that her mouth was slightly opened. I kissed her on the forehead and turned off her iPod.

Then I went to my den. My man room as Sara calls it. This room was going to be taken over and be turned into a nursery. I sat in here one last time and started unplugging the TV and the Xbox and my computer. It's okay. Anything for my kids.

Sara's POV

I was still awake when Nick came back in the room. He just didn't know it. I was resting my eyes when he came in and brushed the hair off my face and kissed me on my forehead. I loved when he did little things like this. He placed his head on my stomach, and started talking. Nick Stokes was talking to his unborn child. I smiled because he did when I was pregnant with Alena as well. I drifted off to sleep, but I knew he went to Alena's room. He has a strange obsession with watching us sleep.

Alena's POV

I heard Dad come in. I was listening to Oh, it is Love by hellogoodbye before he turned my iPod off. But he brushed the hair out of my face and kissed my forehead. He sat down on my bed and started talking to me. He does this all the time, and I kind of like it. Today he was talking about the baby, and how it was a big change for me. I started drifting off when he was telling about how much he loves mom and me, it sounds mean, falling asleep while he's pouring his heart out to me. But I know that my Dad would do anything for me.


	10. A Shooting Star and a Horror Movie

A/N: Half of this story is true. If you know what a the hidden side effects of Amp is and you know who the "Married Man" is then you know what part it is.

Oh by the way Molly, I needed to add the Horror Movie. The actual horror part. makes it better. yay!

* * *

Alena's POV

Mom has been absolutely MOODFUL! I practiced my oboe, I practiced my guitar, and I even helped clean out Dad's den for the nursery so that I could go to Kaylee's house! But NOOOO! I supposedly didn't clean Monster's poop in the front yard, when I did that YESTERDAY! ACK! It's okay though. I have to go to Kaylee's house anyway for band practice. We have currently built a small rock out spot in Kaylee's garage; we have a full band named The Foreground Runner. Our drummer, Lindsey, has been skipping out lately due to dance practice. Damn her.

Anyways, I always end up going over to her house for band practice, and we end up having an adventure instead.

"Dad, I finished cleaning my room, can you drop me off at Kaylee's?"

He looked at me. "What for? You were at her house last week."

I sighed. "Dad that was a month ago. We're meeting for band practice you silly."

"Oh yeah, Mom bought you the guitar for a reason." I looked over at my gleaming red guitar in awe. Mom was having one of her weird moody Let's-Give-Alena-Everything-She-Wants moods, and she bought me a whole guitar. I love my Mom. And I love my sibling for making her that way. "What's your band name again? The Road Runner?"

I glared at him. "The Foreground Runner, Dad. And you promised to be at every concert. Remember?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He grabbed his keys and I grabbed my overnight bag, which was always conveniently packed for spur of the moment, "Band Practices". My phone rang the obvious techno of Panic! At the Disco's Intermission rang from my bedroom.

"Hey there." I answered.

"Get your furry hide to Kay's house! We've been waiting! My bass has started to get cold!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming. Now tell me, are we going to Marconi's for a sugar run?"

"And Javalicious for breakfast. It's band tradition."

"Gotcha. Be there in 5."

Nick's POV

I was driving my miniature version of Sara Stokes to Kaylee's house. She was playing some kind of rock version of This is Halloween from Nightmare Before Christmas. She was going to change the song when I grabbed her hand.

"What on earth have you done with your fingernails?!" Her nails were black. Pitch black. The color of every girl's nails that I investigate that turned out to be suicidal.

"I painted them black. Duh." She said this like it was nothing!

"Alena! You look like the spawn of Satan with those nails!"

"Dad, calm down. I'm going to add decorations at Kaylee's house. It's just a base. Trust me."

"Alena, I worry because every case that ends up having a young girl that dies by a suicide, wears black nail polish."

"Let me guess, she died by cutting herself."

"How did you-"

"Typical emo stereotype." Wow do I feel old.

"Emo?"

"Emo, emotional, usually those guys that walk around with jeans that would squish their-"

"Yeah I got it Len." What on earth have they been teaching her in school?! I pulled up to the two story house and she bid me goodbye.

Alena's POV

"Why is it whenever we go out we walk around wearing these hat's?" I was wearing what we called "The Married Man Hat", Kaylee was wearing a blue and green knit beanie, and Molly was wearing her Jack Skellington baseball cap.

"But it's better if you do." Molly said smiling at me.

"You just have to whip out the Panic! lines don't you?" We walked to Marconi's to get some midnight snacks. We entered the tiny liquor store and raided. Me and Kay went over to the candy section. Molly walked over towards the drink section while we were scrounging through the candy.

"Do you want a snickers?" Kaylee asked me.

"Duh. It's my favorite candy on the entire planet!"

"Guys. We have a problem." Molly called from over on the other side. "There's no Bawls." We both looked at her with a blank stare.

"You have got. To. Be. Kidding." Kaylee rushed over to the energy drink section.

"There's only Amp left. I guess we have to deal with that."

"Did you grab three Go Girls?"

"Duh. Does it look like I'm retarded?" The three of us laughed and walked to the elementary school near Kay's house.

"Help me move the picnic table." The three of us picked up the picnic table and moved towards the fence. "You first Lenny." I jumped onto the picnic table and up the wire fence. It was an easy access to the roof. The night sky was beautiful, the stars were out and we were climbing onto a roof to watch it all. "Len grab the bag." Right. I grabbed the supply bag, an Aerie bag with sharpie all over it designed by us. Inside was 3 cameras, my owl speaker we named Thomas, our junk food, 3 iPods, and our hats.

"Okay Len, to the spot." We walked around the roof onto our normal spot. We looked up and we saw a shooting star. "Make a wish guys." We watched the star go by. I looked at my friends and we smiled.

"What did you wish for?" Molly asked.

"I'm not going to tell you. It might not come true!" Kaylee claimed.

"I don't think I need to tell you guys. I think we all wished for the same thing." I looked at them and they nodded. We laid on that roof just watching the stars and my wish was purely obvious. I had to savor this moment, because I would miss this due to baby sitting, and the face we're all going to different schools the next year. My wish was obvious to those who saw us. And when we heard the gate rattling we were startled.

"Did you guys hear that?"

"Yeah… I think we should go."

We started running when all of the sudden, I feel cloth over my mouth. I try to scream but they didn't hear me. I could see Kaylee and Molly running and I scream for them to come back, but then my sight and memory went black.


	11. Author's Note

Authors Note

Okay all you people who read my story. I have decided to stop writing this story due to the lack of ideas and inspiration. It kinda had like…plot randomness coming out of nowhere so I decided to just quit it. I had no idea where this was going and what I was going to do with it so...yeah…

I did however start a new story that I actually have ideas for. It's with the same characters just totally different plot. If you were reading this story I am terribly sorry.

However, if you want me to continue it just go on ahead and tell me and I'll get my inspiration genie named Lily to help me out.

Thanks, and I'm sorry.


End file.
